My First Kiss Title(title may change)
by blueglassmoon
Summary: Who would ever thought that the elegant and famous Student Council President has a crush on a computer geek who likes her too secretly. well, whatever! They both hold quite few secrets that they should not reveal.
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful and silky long teal hair, luscious forest green eyes with long eyelashes, kissable pink pouty lips, pink colored cheeks, movements like a ballet dancer… who wouldn't notice the most beautiful, almost perfect lady. Miku Hatsune, the Student Council President. She's the most beloved student of every teacher in the school and the most dreamed of every man. Beautiful, intelligent, talented, very feminine, and very kind. Well, she's not that mature and she's quite childish but that's her cuteness point that attracts many guys. I, Kagamine Len, am one of those guys. Seeing her makes my day complete. Luckily, she's just my neighbor and my annoying twin sister is her friend. But…

"Kagamine-kun, are you there?"

Aah… Such a sweet voice like a beautiful melody played in a pocket watch.

"Kagamine-kun, earth to Kagamine-kun?"

Earth? What earth? Wait… I processed my brain and I suddenly woke up from my daydream. In front of me is the most beautiful face on earth, like a porcelain doll. Miku Hatsune is staring at me.

"W-what the?! Hatsune-san!" My eyeglasses almost fell off my face because of too much surprise.

"Kagamine-kun, is that the greeting that I will get first thing in the morning?" she huffed, looking a bit annoyed.

"E-eh? S-sorry, Hatsune-san. Well anyway, good morning, Kaichou," I finally greeted her using her title as the Student Council President.

"Ah… Good morning, Kagamine-kun. I heard from Rin-chan that you're good in computer, so are you?" she asked innocently.

I looked at her with another surprise look. Wow! I did not think that my annoying sister would talk about me to her friends. Eh! But! She might have talked bad things about me! Especially to Hatsune-san! No! No way! Thinking that, I took off my glasses and wipe it with my handkerchief. I always do that when I'm nervous.

"D-did Rin told you b-bad things about me?!" I asked on impulse without realizing. Oh shit. I did not even answer her question.

"Well… She did not. All she said about you are all good things! That is why I am interested to know more about Kagamine-kun!" she answered happily.

That just made my heart to flutter so much that I thought I would die of too much happiness. She's truly adorable!

"A-anyway, I'm quite good in computer… So do you need any help with it?" I asked nervously, putting back my glasses to its rightful place.

Miku place her slender pointing finger on her lower pink lip, thinking of something maybe.

"Yes. I think there's something wrong with my desktop computer. Do you think you could help me fix it? Please?" she said, looking through her long lashes. Damn. I can never refuse that adorable look.

"Of course! I will help you," I said, fidgeting a little. Anyone would get fidgeted especially when a beautiful girl like Hatsune-san would ask a help from you. And… I'm not blushing! And I'm not a tsundere!

"R-really?! Then that's great! Ah! Yes! Kagamine-kun, w-would you join me for lunch?"

I heard her nervous-like voice. Wait… did she just ask me to join her? I think I heard it wrong-

"Kagamine-kun, would you join me?"

**!"£$%&/()=?** MIKU HATSUNE JUST INVITED ME TO JOIN HER FOR LUNCH! I calmed my inner self and tried to process everything in my brain. Why would she want me to join her?

"I-I would like to discuss with you about my problem of my desktop computer. W-will it be okay?"

Did she just see through my head?

"O-of course, I would love to join you," I said, smiling. I think my smile is a little stiff because of nervousness.

"R-really? Okay then! See you at lunch!" she waved good bye with a bright smile and left me dumbfounded in the corridor.

She just asked me to join her for lunch… No no no! She just wants to discuss about her PC problem, Len. There's nothing more deep about it! I sighed at the terrible thought and walked straight to my room. I wonder if there will be a surprise quiz.

* * *

I-I just asked Kagamine-kun to join me for lunch! I cannot believe that I would dare to ask him. It's very embarrassing I feel so cheeky all of the sudden. I can still the warm feelings on my cheeks. He's just so handsome especially when he took of his glasses; my inner self was like in panic. I wonder if he saw through my lies… Well, there's something really wrong about my PC but I can even fix it myself. It's just that I heard from Rin-chan that Kagamine-kun is a computer maniac (well, that's how I recall she called him that) so there it is! I grabbed the chance to be with him. Luckily, I just found him in the corridor staring intently towards my direction. I thought it was me who he was staring at but no, that is impossible for a girl like me who is a very busy woman and knows nothing but being the busy Student Council President here and there. Ah whatever! At least I could spend some time with him! I giggled at the thought and upon seeing the door of my room, I checked at myself on the mirror that I got from my skirt pocket. Softly slap my cheeks to regain my calm composure and act as an elegant lady. Who will ever thought I have multiple persona in me. I'm just that good in hiding my personalities but not when I'm with my friends. They all know me very well. I sighed for a while and opened the door of the room.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh well! ToT grammatical error and wrong word usage everywhere! It's been a habit of mine when it comes to word usage. orz i tried to correct every single detail but i failed anyway... I already told myself not to make a multi-chapter story but i can't help myself but to upload this immediately after a long hiatus. I'm planning to make this a two-shot or so story. XD so please do read and review this and please tell me which part is wrong and which part should be improved. arigatou!


	2. Chapter 2

**Normal POV**

Time sure flies quickly for Len Kagamine. He's just too excited to have a lunch with Miku. Well, who wouldn't be excited when 'that' girl invited you for lunch? Miku never invited a guy to join her in lunch but Len just got a chance to be invited with her. He thinks that Rin told Miku to invite him but he does not care. As long as he's with Miku for whatever reason, he really does not care at all. As the teacher left the room, Len is getting ready to prepare his lunch.

_I'm such love-struck fool. Getting so excited to eat lunch with Hatsune-san, _he thought, smiling to himself. _Ah! Well, it's just once in a lifetime. I should cherish it …_ he suddenly stopped smiling. He just forgot to ask Miku… where are they going to meet up? He's definitely a love-struck fool.

"Damn it! I don't know where to meet her!" he said quite loud to himself.

He thought of going to her room but it will definitely attract too much attention especially when he is going to look for Miku. He could always ask his sister for Miku but since Rin is definitely evil, she will never help him or she will but she's going to shout in the whole class, Miku-chan! A guy named Len Kagamine is looking for you and asking you to join him for lunch or something like that. Len will never ask for his mischievous sister's help.

As he thinks of a way to meet Miku, a sudden commotion occurred in his class.

"Wah! What is she doing there?"

"She's so beautiful!"

"Is she looking for someone? That person must be very lucky!"

"What's with the entire ruckus?" Len asked to the nearest person to him, Gumo.

"A goddess went down from heaven is now standing on the doorway," he said dreamily.

"Whatever, I'm lea-"

"What is Miku Hatsune doing here?" Len was just cut-off by that sentence.

On the doorway, a girl with long teal twin tails carrying her bento is being surrounded by some students while she's looking for someone until her emerald eyes set on one person, Len Kagamine.

"Kagamine-kun! I'm here!" she called out of him, smiling brightly.

"Ha-Hatsune-san?!"

"Sorry for the intrusion. It's just that I forgot to-"

Before Miku finishes her explanation, Len suddenly grabbed her hand and quickly took her away from the crowd. Len can feel the glares from each guys and whispers from the girls they passed by. His hand is still holding Miku's which made her to blush a little.

_His hand is very warm, _she thought.

After a while, they have arrived to their destination, the rooftop.

"I'm very sorry to just drag you here. W-well, is it okay if we just spend our lunch time here?" Len asked nervously, scratching the side of his side.

"Hmm… I don't really mind! I was planning to take you to the garden but there are a lot of people there unlike here. I guess you don't like crowded places that much, do you?"

"I really don't mind crowded places. I'm with you so-" he stopped. He just said the wrong thing.

"Do… do I bother you?" she asked with a hint of pain on her eyes.

"N-no way! Of course not! I'm actually really happy that you invited me for lunch!"

"R-really?! I'm so glad!" she said, smiling affectionately. "Anyway! Let's start eating our lunch, shall we?"

They both sat on the concrete floor side-by-side then opened their bentos. As Miku eats her lunch, Len keeps staring at her. Until now, he just cannot believe that he's sitting beside her and not just any sitting but eating and sitting beside her. Lots of questions are invading his brain right now. He still cannot get over of Miku's invitation. He just don't know if he's a slow idiot who is trying to process his mind of what's going on or just telling or more likely forcing himself to think that this kind of situation is impossible to him. It's already happening in front of him yet he still cannot believe it. Len's mind is being invaded by like if-this-is-a-dream-I-don't-want-to-wake-up-anymore thoughts over and over again. In short, he's being redundant in his current life.

"So, Kagamine-kun!" Miku suddenly spoke out.

"Wo-woah! Y-yes?" of course, the full of thoughts guy, Len Kagamine jerked out from his redundant thoughts.

Miku's gaze shifted to his bento then back to his face.

"You're not eating? Anything wrong?" she asked with a faint of concern in her voice.

"N-no! I-I'm fine! I just ate too much during break time s-so I'm quite full. I'll eat it later I guess," he said like a complete utter moron. He did not even eat anything during their break time of his excitement of meeting Miku.

"Is that so…" she said, feeling quite relieve. "But still, eat it up while we still have enough time. Well, we still have a lot of time," she added while looking at her wrist watch.

"O-okay then. You can talk to me while I'm at it. Thank you for the food!" he said then he starts digging up on his lunch.

"So… about my computer…" then Miku started.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! XD 2nd chapter! owo I'm reaaaaally planning to make this as two-story but oh well... im too excited to publish this. so sorry for the short updates :D well! have you read my other works? Try reading I Hate You! It's quite hilarious and I'm planning to end this story as hilarious as that. I'm more on comedy genre for a while. Well, I do have some drama genre works. Try my Tears on the Pure White Snow. TwT i just cannot get over that story. I think I made that a year ago. oh well! XD moooooore reviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiews! and thanks to all who reviewed my first chapter! daisuki! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

_So… about my computer… _That was the opening remark of Miku to start their epic conversation. Yes, epic conversation. The petite teallete girl stretched her arms upward while yawning. Miku is currently inside her office, the Student Council President office. Her school is quite prestigious to have something like this. This office is only for the president so she's alone right now. She enjoys staying alone since she could act and release her true self. Of course there are no CCTV cameras here so it's very private much to her liking.

"I wonder what is Len currently thinking of me," she thought aloud.

Their epic conversation went well. No problems occurred it's just that our silly girl here, Miku, well… what exactly happened is that…

* * *

"I see… I believe it's just simple case of loose VGA cable or video card issue. Let's just hope that the motherboard is not the issue here," Len said, finishing his lunch.

" I… see. Then how about the virus thingy you were talking about?" Miku said, quite interested about it.

"Hm? Well, Trojan virus and worm are very common issues. Polymorphic, slow, and armored viruses are blablahblahblah. Maybe the virus that infected your computer is Retro virus since it blahblahblah. And oh there's another possibility that blahblahblah…"

As Len goes on, Miku here is currently feeling dizzy. The words that are coming from Len's mouth are very… very… very... hard to understand. It started when Len talked about the computer language. She really does not understand what does those zeros and ones he was talking about and what the hell are C++ and JavaScript and C language. She wants to make this moment fun and romantic but now Len's vast knowledge about computers is ruining it.

_Curse those damn computers_, she thought to herself. As you can see, Miku looks like a very very nice angel but her words in her thought are quite unpleasant to the ears… Maybe, she's becoming much like Tei Sukone. Hopefully, she won't end up completely like that girl. That's just… too much.

"Hatsune-san, have you heard about 'I love you' virus?" Len's loud but gentle voice interrupted Miku's thoughts.

Miku suddenly flinched at the words 'I love you'. She looked at Len then blushes furiously.

"I-I I lo-lo-love-"

"Yes, 'I love you' virus! That's a very interesting virus, you see. Quite a name, right?"

"O-oh! So it's a virus then! I-I see…" She said, feeling embarrassed and disappointed. Miku just sighed at the fact that the 'I love you' she just heard from her beloved Len is actually a virus.

"Hm? Yes it is. I did mention the virus term… or I didn't?" Len tilted his head to Miku's direction. His eyes widened at the sight. A furiously red faced sweating Miku and she looks like she's very tired.

"Hatsune-san! Are you alright?!" he said, putting his palm on her forehead.

Miku flinched a little but relaxes a bit because of his warm touch. But their faces are so close that they can feel each other's breathing, this made her uncomfortable.

"I-I'm okay. Sorry for making you worry," she replied, still blushing.

Len suddenly noticed how near their faces are so he suddenly backed away, feeling embarrassed. _Dammit! I'm an idiot,_ he thought.

"S-sorry, Hatsune-san!" he stood up straight then bowed in front of her. He's really embarrassed. More like, he embarrassed himself more now.

"Eh? I-I'm okay! So please stop bowing… I-it's quite embarrassing…"

_Ugh! Len, you are truly born idiot. Stupid me… messing up like this. Now I want to jump off from a high building, _his wild thought is beginning to create wild ideas. Yes, he's getting exaggerated on his hard life.

"By the way…"

He suddenly woke up from his thought and looked at Miku a little. He's still embarrassed of what happened.

"Thank you, Kagamine-kun. Thank you for worrying about me… I'm… I'm actually really happy about it," she said, showing him the most beautiful smile she had. A genuine happiness from her heart.

"Hatsune-san…" Len muttered softly, still dazed of the dazzling smile he just saw.

"Well then! We still have a little more time to chat but I have some work to finish in the office. So… see you tomorrow?" she said. Even though she's just a student, as a Student Council President, you have a lot of works to do like signing tons of documents, reading some complaints and suggestions, checking the finances, reviewing the progress of every project for the school, and etc etc. How tiring her work is. Curse those papers and people who kept pestering my precious time. That's what she always says.

"Hatsune-san, do you think I could… I could walk with you after-school… today?"

Len finally voiced out his one of his desires. He's getting much braver today maybe because today, Tuesday, is his lucky day according to his horoscope. He's 16 yet he still believes about those things. Well, even Rin believes on those kinds of things as well. They're definitely twins.

"Sure!" she said, smiling sweetly.

* * *

Well, end of the story! I mean end of their conversation. Miku is so happy right now because her beloved Len asked her to walk with him later. She giggled excitedly, forgetting about her job as the Student Council President. But oh well, who cares? She can easily finish them in one go or hand the half of her work to her secretary or to her vice-president. However, she should not ask for help to her vice-president. It's quite complicated but she does not want to get any help from that person. Miku feels uncomfortable with that person.

*knock knock*

Suddenly she heard a knock on her door. She quickly fixed and checked herself on a huge mirror then went over to open the door.

"E-eh? W-what business d-do you have with m-me?" she said, stuttering at the person in front of her.

A tall beautiful girl with a very long light blue hair flowing on her back and shining sapphire eyes stood in front of Miku. She's very beautiful and can be compared to a precious diamond that worth infinite of money. Her calm and light-hearted aura brings gentleness in the atmosphere around her. She's an angel that went down to earth from heaven. Or maybe she's a goddess.

"It's been a long time since we talk like this, Miku-chan," her soft, gentle voice said.

Ring Suzune, the Student Council Vice-President and also… Miku's first cousin on her mother's side. If there's someone who could compete with Miku's greatness, then Ring is the one. She's very kind, gentle, smart, beautiful, and always happy. She's almost the same as Miku, and as popular as her. The difference between is just that… well, Miku is quite childish, immature one while Ring is very mature. Miku has the probability to lose her temper very easily while Ring takes everything calmly without snapping her patience. Well, Ring is not that perfect… Yes… Why is Miku uncomfortable with Ring? Because… she can be as frightening as… hmm… more like, even Trojan warriors will never want to meet her terrorizing side.

"U-uhmm…" Miku is still speechless. Yes, even Ring's calm demeanor cannot affect the stuttering Miku in front of her. For Miku, her cousin's frightening aura is overpowering her calm and gentle aura.

"I want to talk about Len Kagamine. There's a rumor being spread around the campus. So… let's have a tea and talk about it inside, shall we?" she said, smiling sweetly.

But behind that smile is a wicked lady in hiding. That's what Miku is actually thinking right now, she's the only who thinks that Ring is a witch wearing a princess' clothes. Quite exaggerated, maybe she caught that exaggerated thinking virus from Len.

* * *

**A/N: woah! still, a short update! ^-^'' actually, I was lazy these past few days and cannot think of anything decent to write so here. wahahahaha! Sorry for being lame. yeah, stupid internet provider, stupid electricity provider, stupid problems, stupid stupid stupid, damn it all!... and damn it again! it's very hoooottt even though it's already November. Those are the causes of my laziness... oh well! review please... :3 more reviews make me want to continue this story mooooore. well, even with few reviews, I will still continue this. :D and thank you to those who reviewed and read my story! *bows***


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the lousy update o3o i was busy with school and everything... damn it- my schedule is piled with so many school-related things... i hate it-... ugh! who invented school anyway! anyway... as early as now, i am very sorry for this lousy update... ToT thank you to all who reviewed my story! *bows*

* * *

"So... I heard that you came to see that boy," Ring started as she slowly sips the tea that Miku made.

The two ladies are currently having tea while sitting on two comfy seats opposite with each other. The elegance of the room suits the atmosphere around them. A pair of girls with beautiful swan-like elegance plus the high class-looking office or more like a room, what would you say more? With a soft tap-like sound of a tea cup placing on the plate, Miku gulps and started talking as calm as possible.

"I told you before, right? My PC is currently broken and I cannot fix it so I went to ask Kagamine-kun if it is possible for him to fix it for me. Besides, Rin-chan said that her brother is very good in handling computer problems," she said.

"Ho… Rin-san did say something like that about her brother? It is very surprising indeed. For Rin-san to compliment that boy. I am interested to meet Len Kagamine."

"W-what?!" Miku said in surprise, almost spilling her tea. _Why the hell are you interested with Len-kun?! Ring stop messing with me already!_

"I said I'm interested with him so I want to meet him as well. It is fairly obvious that you are interested with him," she said honestly, putting her elbow on the table and placing her face on her porcelain hand which made Miku more irritated. "As long as I remember, Mikuo-kun has a bit of knowledge when it comes to computer. He could help you at least. Or you could just ask your father to buy you a new one. But asking Kagamine-san for help? That is very odd."

"W-well… maybe you are right in some sense…"

"So, is it okay if I go with you whenever you are meeting him?"

Miku's world suddenly turned into a halt. Yes, those words that came out from Ring's lips made her froze. Why is Ring very interested with Len? Does she like him? Or just interested? Or observing people is her hobby? No one knows. Even Miku does not know what the hell that girl is currently thinking or planning.

"Why do you want to meet him that badly?" she unconsciously asked.

"Well… I want to see for myself… of what kind of guy that made Miku-chan to be interested with him," she smiled innocently. "I want to judge him for myself if he is very suited for my cute cousin." What a very honest reply.

Miku blinked at Ring. She never thought that her cousin would be concerned to her. Well, Ring is actually really nice to Miku and never hurt her. Miku was just getting exaggerated of her since she sometimes scold her but in a nice way and Ring is always good in giving reasons which is the part of her that Miku really hates. Whenever Miku made a mistake, Ring will always give her a very long talk about it. Besides, a person with very nice attitude is worse than a beast when mad. Ring is like that. Not so long ago, when Ring when out shopping with her friends, IA and Yukari, a group of thugs approached them. Well, you should all know what happened next, right? First, thugs trying to get the girls to come with them then forcefully getting them and then a guy will play as hero and save those girls. This time, the hero is not a guy but a gal. Yes, our Ring played the hero act and saved her friends from those thugs. She did not settle it with a talk but settled it with violence. The vice-president went all out and took out the thugs all by herself. The next thing IA and Yukari knew was that a couple of ambulance came and thugs are all lying on stretchers full with black eyes, bloody mouth, and full of bruises. Ring greeted the girls with a smile (as if nothing happened) and said, "I already taught them a lesson and they actually enjoyed it". How scary she can be…

"B-but, Ring, you don't have to do that! He's a very nice guy! Len is a gentleman! Definitely a gentleman!" Miku protested, trying to convince her cousin not to meet Len. _If she meets Len, I don't think something good will comes with it._

"Ah! You finally called him by his first name. What you just said made me want to meet him more," Ring chuckles softly. "He is definitely a fine man if that is what you just described him. I envy Miku-chan so much."

"Huh?"

Miku noticed a hint of sadness in Ring's statement. She is usually cheerful but in that statement of hers, there is an odd meaning behind it.

"You are very close with Len Kagamine. You can even talk to him in person with so much confidence. You even invited him for lunch. Miku-chan is very brave, I envy that braveness of yours. I just wish I can also talk to _him_ like that as well…." Ring smiled bitterly, drinking her tea.

"Him? Who? Don't tell me…" Miku gasped, thinking that the HIM is Len. _Her_ Len Kagamine. Her thoughts are now invaded by the fact that Ring has a crush on Len. Miku suddenly felt dizzy and wants to jump off the building as soon as possible.

"Etto… Well… Miku-chan… I trust you so… you won't tell anyone, would you?" Ring said while her eyes are behind her bangs, obviously blushing furiously. "I-I have problem talking or c-communicating with him. I c-can't even look at him in his eyes. I'm too e-embarrass. Do you think you could help me?"

_What the hell?! Ring is blushing! She's definitely has a crush on Len! Of all people, why Len?! C-calm down, Miku. I have to confirm that guy… if it's really Len, then…_ Miku inhaled slowly then exhaled. She looked at Ring straight with seriousness in her eyes. "Who is this guy?"

"L-Len… K-Kagami-"

Before Ring could her statement, Miku suddenly stood up, shaking a bit. Her hands are curled tightly into fists. She looks at Ring with her still calm expression but with obvious rage all over around her. Ring felt scared of Miku for the first time. She can't even look at her straight on her eyes. She felt her body fidgeting a little.

"Mi-Miku-chan? A-are you all right?" She stammered.

"Ring…" She called her in a low voice. "I can't. It's just that… that guy is not interested to anyone. He is not very good with girls except for Rin since they are siblings obviously."

"S-siblings? Wait, Miku-chan, they are not-"

"He is a computer-gadget maniac as Rin mentioned."

"M-Miku-chan, I-I'm talking about-"

"You will have a hard time with him, Ring, so please give up with him."

"I mean Len's-"

"You two will never get along and will not be have a happy ending. You will get the worst scenario possible," Miku said, obviously not listening with Ring.

"Again, Miku-chan, I'm talking about-"

"It will be a bother to get you two together so I can't help."

"But I'm not referring to-"

"He is a hikikomori."

"Will you listen to me for a mi-"

"I won't listen and definitely won't help. That's final."

"…"

Ring suddenly stood up and went to the door with a blank expression. Miku won't listen to her so she just gave up on trying to clear up everything she just said, especially, Miku is getting paranoid at this moment. Ring will try to come back to her tomorrow to fix everything before her cousin do some mistakes in a haste. She knows her a lot; Miku won't act anything today and will think of a plan first so she's not that worried. Ring will call Rin and Gumi first to ask for their help in Miku's case. It will be better to prepare with friends helping you.

"I have to go now, Miku-chan. So please behave for a while and don't do something for now. I will return tomorrow to explain everything since you are not listening to me now. Please calm down and drink some tea to ease your thoughts."

A sound of soft click was heard. So Ring is now out of the office. Miku sighed in relief and looked outside the window. She sighed again and decided to get back to her president work.

"Of all people, why Ring…"

Meanwhile, Ring is now on her way to her room and still full of thoughts. Miku misunderstood her. She misunderstood everything that she was about to say. She did not even let her finish each of her statements. Ring should have talked faster or maybe cover Miku's mouth to prevent her from talking and explain everything. But she cannot do that to her precious cousin. Violence is bad… depending on the situation. Ring sighed again. Miku and Ring are real cousins. They love to sigh very much.

"Yo, Ring-chan!" a low pitched voice called her out.

Ring's body went stiffed. She recognized that voice. She knows that voice very well, and the owner as well. She turned her head slowly to see the owner of that voice.

"G-good afternoon to you. F-fancy m-meeting you h-ere," she stammered, her face is now full of red color.

"What? We meet almost everyday. We're classmates and it's normal to see each other. And besides, you are not always talking to me instead you always run away from me just like this morning. That's very rude of you, Ring-chan."

"I-I see… I apologize for my r-rude manner," she bowed her head. _Of all times, why now…_

"Ah… Ring-chan must hate me that's why," he said, smiling bitterly.

"N-no! I-I don't hate you! I-it's just that-"

"It's time for class now. We have to go to our room. Let's go together, okay?"

"Y-yes, Kagamine-san."

"I call you by your first name for a while yet you still call me by that. Stop being formal already. I had told you to call me by my first name. So try calling me in a casual manner."

Ring looked at the blonde guy with her, blinking her eyes in surprise. She just forgot that he already told him to call him by his first name yet she's too shy to call him that.

"Eh?"

"Ah, Ring-chan really hates me," he said, pouting in a childish manner.

"O-okay… R-Rinto-kun…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay for chapter v. ;A; im sorry if this took long to update. I have to be honest but im about to lose my inspiration and motivation on this story. this was supposed to be just one-shot and i just decided to make it a chapter story. I already have an ending for this but my hands kept typing the ideas that suddenly popped out my mind. I dont know if this will go to the right direction of the plot. oh well, im very thankfil to those who are still readding and following this story. XD i will do my best to improve this and all! Thank you very much! Now on to the story...**

* * *

The sky turned into dim orange and the sun is about to set, indicating the students that it's time to go home and all club activities are about to end soon. Len excitedly arranged his things and is preparing to go home… with Miku. Thinking about it makes him smile in delight. A lot of guys want to walk the student council president home but she did not accept any of their offers until she brightly accepted Len's. It's quite a surprise, even for him, that Miku accepted it without any hesitation.

Len looked at his wrist watch to check on the time. He smiled gently and went out of the room. He's going to wait behind the school gate just like he texted to her. Miku gave her mobile number to Len for better communication between them. It's very convenient indeed rather than him panicking of how to meet her or go looking for her all over the place like an idiot. He sighed and wonders of how to make her enjoy their little walk.

* * *

Miku started to arrange her paper works before going home. There are still a lot of works to do and she did not expect herself not finishing them all in just one day. Maybe, her talk with Ring affected her too much. She just cannot concentrate and focus on her works. Her mind is full of love problem which is very bad for a student council president who needs to focus on her study and good grades to earn good reputation.

Her family's expectation on her is just too high. It is not like she's the only child, she has her older brother which is a jerk sometimes but gets excellent grades in all academics. Their parents are expecting their children to be professionals someday, making them so proud. Miku feels so much pressure from them and they are even strict on her that's why she has to retain a good reputation in her school and leave a good impression on everyone else.

She shakes her head to remove those negative thoughts then looked at the wall clock in the opposite room. It's about the meeting time, she thought. She hurriedly put the papers on her table and took her bag as she smiles brightly. Miku locked the door of her office and ran off to meet Len near the school gate. Her heart screamed in so much happiness and excitement. Miku hopes that she could forget her problems once she's with him.

* * *

Len's smile never disappears on his face. His cerulean eyes under his eyeglasses flash an obvious excitement within them. He's very eager to walk with Miku today.

"I just cannot hide of how happy I am today," he muttered.

"Happy about what?" a low husky voice asked behind him.

Len's expression twitched a little, he already knows the owner of that voice even without looking behind. "What do you want, Rinto?" he asked coldly to his cousin who is quite popular around the campus because of his looks and energetic attitude.

Rinto smiled ear-to-ear and positioned himself besides Len, leaning on the wall. "Are you waiting for someone? Oh, are you waiting for Rin-chan? She already went home if you didn't know."

"I know, I know. And heck, why would I even wait for my annoying sister? She always gives me headache whenever I walk with her. She's a persistent monster who always asks a lot of annoying questions about everything in my daily life."

"My, my, what a nice little brother," Rinto sarcastically complimented him.

"I don't know if that's a praise or an insult," Len hissed, wanting him to disappear right now. "Will you just leave me alone?"

"Nah… I'm waiting for my friends actually," he said, giving off this bright mood that gave a shiver to Len.

"Who are these unfortunate friends of yours?"

"Ah, the other person is here," he said, pointing on Len's other side.

A boy with blonde hair went out of the school gate. His golden eyes wander everywhere as if he's looking for someone until he saw Rinto. His feminine lashes fluttered happily in seeing his friend. He looked so feminine and act so gracefully that he's easily mistaken as a girl.

"Sorry for making you wait, Rinto," his low but timid voice said, walking towards them.

Len cannot believe of what he's seeing. Is his cousin… couldn't be… no… hell no… that's…

"Hey, Len, I know what you're thinking. I'm not a gay," Rinto spoke his mind loud and clear.

"Then, he's-"

"I will beat you to death, Len, so stop thinking anything malicious," Rinto retorted quickly, giving his friend a glance then sighed, "oh well, this is my friend, Lui Hibiki. Lui, this is Len Kagamine, my dear good cousin."

"Your voice is full of obvious sarcasm, Rinto," Len scowled and turned to Lui, "nice to meet you, just call me 'Len'," giving him a friendly hand shake.

"Nice to meet you too, Len-san."

"Well anyway, Len, who are you waiting for? Your girlfriend? I don't think you have one," Rinto said, annoying his cousin more. "Try removing your eyeglasses and wear some contact lenses. You might even attract tons of fangirls."

"No, thank you. I'd rather be a forever alone guy than ending up like you," Len said calmly, fixing the position of his glasses.

"You're no fun, you know. You will never get a girlfriend if you are always like that."

"Will you stop torturing me about girls? I'm not that desperate to get a girlfriend."

"Being single forever is bad, Len, it is bad. For sure, there is a girl there who is willing to be your girlfriend."

"Just shut up."

Lui cannot help but stare quietly at the two blondes who are arguing with each other. His friend, Rinto, acts cool and is very confident while his friend's cousin, Len, looks quite stubborn and according to Rinto, Len is not good in terms of socializing. He's more on computers and gadgets. He maybe a gadget freak but he's quite friendly if you approach him slowly and correctly. For Lui, this Len guy is very interesting. He reminds him of his sister for some reason. He wants to be his friend and maybe the three of them could hang out together sometimes but it might be an impossible idea since Len somewhat hates Rinto.

While Lui quietly watches the two, he saw a glimpse of light blue hair in the corner of his eye. He directly looked at the girl and he suddenly flustered at the sight. Ring Suzune is walking to their direction with a blonde ponytailed girl. She quickly spotted him and waves at Lui, giving him her best smile.

"Hibiki-san, it's good to see you again," Ring said as she approaches him slowly.

Lui went to turn to Rinto, giving him a help-me-she's-here look. "G-good afternoon, Suzune-san," he greeted nervously.

"What are you-" before she could end her question, she saw Rinto and another blonde guy who are still arguing with each other. "R-Rinto? W-what are you doing here?"

Lui noticed that Ring's face went flustered after seeing Rinto. He felt a pang of jealousy in it and he knows that Ring has a crush on his close friend but Rinto is quite slow and does not have any idea about her feelings. The worst is that Rinto helps him to be close to Ring since Lui likes Ring a lot and Rinto found them cute together so he's helping him.

Lui felt bad about it but he likes Ring and does not want to give up. He transferred to this school just to get close to her. Rinto knows on how much effort he did just to see her every day. He pursued his parents to let him transfer school from America to Japan. He arranged his papers and everything just to be here in Japan all by himself. His parents are against his decision but he's too stubborn so they decided to buy him a big house and hired servants for him. His sister, Lenka, decided to transfer with him as well and to take care of her big brother so he won't get lonely.

"Oh hi there, Ring-chan!" he greeted her happily then saw a blonde girl hiding behind her. A wide grin crept on his face and greeted the shy girl, "come out there, Lenka-chan!"

The blonde ponytailed girl's name is Lenka, Lenka Hibiki. She's one year younger but they are on the same year in high school. She's very timid, shy, and easily embarrassed but very beautiful just like a European porcelain doll. Lenka always hangs around with Ring and idolizes her because of her strong personality. She does not always go outside their house and always refuses Ring's invitation to go out together with her other friends. She's just too shy and scared to talk to everyone unlike her brother.

"I don't want to…" she replied softly. "You will just tease me and everything…"

"No, of course not! Your brother will beat me if I do that in front of him!" he said then turned his attention to the now flustered Ring. "Hey, Ring-chan, are you sick or something?"

"N-no! I'm fine! I'm fine! Right, Lenka-chan?" she quickly grabs Lenka's arm then went hiding behind the blonde girl.

"Y-yeah," Lenka nodded slowly, surprised at her friend's action.

"Oh yes! I will introduce everyone to my cousin!" Rinto announced loudly.

* * *

Miku is excitedly running to the direction of the school gate. Her smile never disappears and the thrill of walking besides Len never leaves her head. As she approaches the gate, Miku saw a group of few people gathering on her meeting place with Len.

"Hm? I wonder who they are… Oh! I have to go to Len-kun now!" she said and continued approaching the gate.

"Rinto, stop that overly exaggerated compliments of yours. It's full of sarcasm, really," she heard a familiar voice said. It's coming from the group.

Miku slowly walked towards the group and saw a glimpse of Len with them.

"Etto… excuse me?" she said to them softly, attracting their attention.

"Miku-chan?" she heard the voice of the last person she wants to see, Ring who is currently shaking hands with Len.

_What the hell?!_ Miku thought. "What are you all doing here exactly?" she asked, looking at Ring with her intense forest eyes, demanding her to answer.

Ring felt her piercing gaze and quickly removed her hand from Len's grasp, "um… Actually, we-"

"So you're actually meeting Miku Hatsune, Len… Wow! You got guts, little guy! Maybe wearing glasses is not that bad," Rinto interrupted her. Miku is already familiar with this guy because he's quite famous around the campus.

"S-shut up! You don't care and I'm not little, stupid," Len retorted, feeling embarrass. He's supposed to meet Miku alone but with these people around them, he cannot approach her normally.

"Perfect timing then! Miku-san, you don't mind if you two hang around with us today, right?" Rinto said.

"Huh?"

"Oi, Rinto! It's time to go home. Stop making everyone to go home late," Len retorted again.

"Come on, Len! Hang out with everyone just for once. Besides, our student council president has no time to have fun because of her work so I think this is an opportunity for her to have fun at least. And also," he turned to the still flustered Ring, "our student vice-president is also with us. So there's no problem, is there?"

"B-but…"Len turned to look at Miku, giving her an I'm-sorry look.

Miku just smiled at him, "it's okay. I don't mind at all and I think it would be fun."

"Great! This is a chance to know each other as well!" Rinto said happily, unaware of the strong tension between Ring and Miku.

* * *

**Review please :3 critics are very welcome! and oh, thank you very much! *bows***


End file.
